1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning motion control system for a vehicle, comprising: a target turning motion state determining means for determining a target turning motion state of the vehicle; a turning motion state detecting means for detecting an actual turning motion of the vehicle; an actuator control means for controlling an actuator so that the actual turning motion state of the vehicle detected by the turning motion state detecting means becomes close to the target turning motion state determined by the target turning motion state determining means; and a switching means adapted to switch over a control-permitted state and a control-stopped state of the actuator upon operation by a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a turning motion control system is already known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication No. 3214824. There is another conventional turning motion control system, in which turning motion control by operation of an actuator is turned on and off by a vehicle driver's intention during circuit traveling or for a convenience of use.
However, in a state in which the turning motion control by the actuator has been stopped by the driver's intention, if an air-pressure decreases in any of wheels or if any of the wheels is fallen into an abnormal state, stability of the vehicle is sometimes difficult to be secured when a sudden steering is conducted.